<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生者与死者 by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337509">生者与死者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99'>辄留 (Miuarchiv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hans Eggen/Walter Schellenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生者与死者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“关于他的事我一个字都不会说的，即使是对你。”玛丽莎•西柯冷冷地注视着汉斯•威廉•艾根，就像家庭女教师看着不学无术的顽劣少爷。</p><p>“你告诉美国人说你乐意开口，条件是只能告诉我。”</p><p>“告诉你不就等于告诉美国人吗？更何况关于过去的事我已经完全不记得了。”玛丽萨老了，长出了皱纹和白发，但依旧是三十年前那位首席秘书的严厉眼神，审视着进入这间神圣又隐秘的办公室的人，他们哪些是骗子，哪些是罪犯，哪些是挚友，她一清二楚。她也希望自己被允许成为他的挚友。</p><p>“你撒谎。”艾根靠在沙发上点了一只雪茄轻描淡写，如果他有枪的话他怀疑自己会毫不犹豫地对准这个嘴硬的女人，总之过去的生活教会他互相伤害，“我不相信有人能忘记关于他的事情。”</p><p>“是吗？那么你所做的一切是比遗忘更可耻的背叛。”她抬起下巴的动作没有她长官当年那么——可以说是轻佻。</p><p>“别那么死板，玛丽萨，透露一个前六处成员现克格勃走狗的光荣过去对于死者来说谈不上背叛，如果他……瓦尔特在的话，他会同意的。”</p><p>“我没想到你竟然无耻得敢提起他的名字。”</p><p>他在自己吐出的烟雾中摇头晃脑，仿佛在拣选可供炫耀的记忆：“你知道的，我们战前就认识了，而且一直关系不错。”</p><p>“直到战争结束！你背叛了他！”</p><p>“这不是背叛，亲爱的，只是为了更好地活下去而保持距离，就好像你假装忘记了一切一样。何况我并没有说谎，我的确隶属于经济部，而且他的确不相信我。你是个女人，这是你的优势，他们不敢对你怎么样，但我，我可说不准他们会不会在我肚子上狠狠揍上几拳。”</p><p>“真遗憾他们没有这样做。都是你活该。”</p><p>“亲爱的，放松，这个周末才刚刚开始。”他喜欢暧昧的语气，他喜欢调情，他喜欢翘着腿露出大截花哨的袜子。这让他感觉自己回到了三十年前，不不不准确说来是四十年前的欧洲索多玛。最重要的是，某种腐烂后仍然颜色鲜艳的有毒物质又回到他身体里，爬上他的白发，填满他的皱纹，点亮他的嘴唇，炙烤他的目光，我们姑且称之为“青春”。</p><p>在来自美利坚合众国的密使找到艾根时，瓦尔特•弗里德里希•舒伦堡已经故去整整二十年，在马久里湖畔的泥土中屡屡被人提及，多半是污蔑和咒骂，符合他现在的物质形态，当然也有像玛丽莎和罗格•马森这样把爱和忠诚当成贡品的傻瓜，无论他的物质形态。</p><p>当心啊，佩塔，六十岁的艾根对自己说，有一天你也会和他一样，腐烂得什么都不剩，甚至没有人会恨你或爱你。</p><p>也许是为了逃过被遗忘的劫数，他毫无隐瞒地告诉美国人，他和那位在美国档案中分量愈发沉重的六处长曾在柏林度过那么美好的时光，甚至有些夸张了。他看出了美国人眼中的怀疑和嘲讽，啊哈和迷人的舒伦堡比起来真是差远了，他会装出不谙世事的深宅少爷第一次偶遇邮差那样的眼神从下往上打量你，眨眼时眼睛的蓝色似乎格外纯正，在你终于松一口气时直击要害，往往一击致命。</p><p>艾根说不清时隔多年再次提起死者之名是什么滋味，他根本来不及回味。尽管出于对美国人的德语水准的体谅放慢了语速，他说完这些回忆也只花了不到三分钟，实在不足以概括那疯狂的十二年。</p><p>他们在交换姓名后没花多少时间就厮混到了一起，同样的中产阶级出身，只不过是破产和有产的区别，成绩优异的那个现在手中握着权力背后站着金发的庇护人，而厌倦学业的那个继承了父亲的进出口公司如今生意遍布欧亚大陆。</p><p>在还没有想好要从对方身上掠夺什么的时候，他们就决定一起在狩猎小屋过夜。他们边烤火边喝酒，听寒风裹挟着夜色撞死在窗上又卷土重来如同西西弗斯，讲马尔堡和图宾根，波恩和柏林，讲兄弟会和决斗组织，讲手枪和花剑。然后艾根忍不住亲吻了他下巴上的毕业证明，运动员般结实的手臂看似把他们拉得更近。</p><p>“我的天，你可真冷。”本来应该由年长两岁的舒伦堡提出以“你”相称的建议，但艾根总有他比自己还小两岁的错觉。舒伦堡对这种亲昵的称呼没有异议，况且即使现在提出反对也来不及了。</p><p>舒伦堡一直睁大眼睛盯着墙上的鹿角，直到他们裹着毯子在名贵的地板上滚作一团，这种空洞的注视再也无以为继。他们都被对方呼出的气息抹去了一切感官，除了年轻人特有的兴奋，上一秒风平浪静，下一秒巨浪滔天。艾根忍不住去咬他的嘴唇，他太想知道舒伦堡为什么总咬它们了，在此之前他没想到它们那样薄，他用这种方式感受这个男人的刻薄，自认为没人能对此印象更深刻，更让肄业者艾根兴奋的是，司考等第颇高的法学高材生此刻说不出一个词。整个晚上他们都贴在一起，就像维也纳薄饼一般被糖浆黏合，鉴于舒伦堡脸红得像某种浆果。</p><p>“叫我佩塔。家人都这么叫我。”舒伦堡给了他一个金色的后脑勺，下巴以下都缩在毯子里，摆出一副准备冬眠的架势。他的手指掠过他的头发，像是握住了清晨的撒哈拉，尽管他知道永远不可能握住沙子。</p><p>艾根不止一次在舞会上遇到舒伦堡，身边的人几乎没有重样，他们说SD从没有过这样前途无量的年轻人，善于和其他部门的年轻官员交朋友，艾根也属于其中一员。唯一的例外则是传说中的金发野兽，他们总是出双入对，海德里希低头和他的门徒说话时倒像是他才是被驯服的那一个，至于事实如何谁都不清楚，他们之间紧密得容不下其他任何概念。即使那样不堪入耳的谣言都没有使这两人学会避嫌，他们喝一杯烈性酒，猎杀同一头鹿。</p><p>海德里希意外死亡并没有给舒伦堡带来太大影响。鉴于他一向郁郁寡欢，艾根看不出有何额外的伤心也在情理之中。这个家伙是冰做的，林间的阳光不足以融化他，颠簸的马背不足以震碎他，他告诉艾根海德里希的死让自己的事业更上了一个台阶时听上去甚至有些高兴。</p><p>“我们需要一个中立的瑞士，需要他们的木材，他们的冲锋枪，他们的情报和外汇，越多越好……你好像不太高兴……”有时候舒伦堡显得过于沉醉于自己的计划中，这也是他孩子气的外在表现形式——相信自己即将握在手中的糖一定是甜的。</p><p>“我不明白你为什么没有提前告诉我在酒吧等我的是瑞士情报头子，而不是什么乱七八糟的大学教授。”</p><p>“啊你在介意这件事啊，”他口气相当不屑，“这样使你表现得更自然不是吗？”</p><p>“如果海德里希蒙住你的眼睛把你扔去中立国荷兰你也欣然接受吗？”虽然艾根的口才没有得到官方证书认可，但也足够刺中他敏感的神经。</p><p>“他倒是开过这样恶劣的玩笑，尽管是在办公室里。”</p><p>“这个玩笑并不好笑。”</p><p>“你指什么？海德里希的玩笑还是我说海德里希的确开过这样的玩笑？”</p><p>“你已付诸实践的玩笑。”艾根受够了顾左右而言他，他是个商人，也许有点奸，但绝对不适合做间谍，他爱的是钱而不是致命的刺激，“如果我因为不清楚情况而说错了什么送了命——”</p><p>“绝对不会的，这是在永久中立国。”舒伦堡的马比他快了一头，此刻他勒住缰绳转头看着艾根，像是被怀疑伤透了心。</p><p>“没有外交身份的帝国鼹鼠注定要排在高墙下被枪毙，我以为阿波维尔已经是明显的前车之鉴了，顺便说一句瑞士人倒是很想赶走他们。”</p><p>“然后放我们进去？听我说，佩塔，无论谁想枪毙你，瑞士人英国人日本人土耳其人西班牙人，就算是德国人，我都不会允许这种事发生，以我的名誉起誓。”</p><p>“收起你的誓言吧，我需要更加实际的保证。”</p><p>他们谈了太多现在，以致于过去被扔到很小一个角落里，好像所有事情一开始就是这样的。那天瓦尔特给他的感觉像是一个焦躁地望向远方的瞎子兼疯子。没错，他用领带蒙住了他的眼睛，让他切身体会身处异国他乡的惶恐滋味，尤其是大波点领带上的巴黎香水。那时谁都没想到他们之中必有一人会客死他乡。</p><p>艾根把长久以来积压的不满全用马鞭发泄了出来，流血使他们都兴奋起来。安全词是“我以上帝的名义起誓”。他用冰块赋予伤口水彩般的色调，低体温使冰块融化得更慢，也使可怜的家伙在沸点和冰点间挣扎更久。他近乎粗暴地攥住他的下颌骨，既然无法撬出秘密，那不如塞进什么更恶劣的东西。那两片薄薄的嘴唇看上去似乎会割伤他，然而事实上它们柔软得如同一个梦——整个帝国都是一个梦，艾根开始怀疑自己的现实存在，这种怀疑最终通过温热潮湿的触感蔓延到源头。他忍不住抓住他的头发好让他们贴得更紧，他愈发接近谎言的生产地，并期望这个骗子把那颗又小又冷的心脏吐出来。他也的确干呕了很久，像解剖尸体时尚未死透的神经引发的抽搐一般，最后彻底不动了。他退出时轻佻地用罪魁祸首拍了拍他的脸，并没有意识到那一瞬间自己流露出的憎恨。马鞭抽到大腿内侧时他又有力气战栗了一阵，痛苦的喘息声夹杂着讨饶似的嘤咛，足以让恶意烧得更旺。给我点时间，瓦尔特，只需要慢慢回想，我就能重新教会你哭泣的本事。当艾根握住他最脆弱的部分时舒伦堡才开始叫他“佩塔”，不像狐狸倒像是猫。他一边亲吻他一边折磨他，一条睡衣腰带就能彻底困住他。舒伦堡确实是在寻求解脱，只不过那努力过于微薄，他也拿不出比颤抖而微张的双腿之外更有诚意的请求了。艾根沿着红肿的痕迹一路向上吻，偶尔用齿尖蹭过，他喜欢听到他的声音——不同于那些该死的官方辞令。同样的，他以更随意却更炽热的方式描摹他，现在是该吃糖的时候了。和当年的大流士军队相比艾根很轻易就找到了温泉关的小道，没有比在耳边呼唤他名字更好的安慰了。</p><p>等艾根解开领带时，那里几乎湿透。舒伦堡无论如何都不愿意惊动上帝。他会允许这个恶毒的人拥抱他入睡仅仅因为他根本没有力气摆脱。</p><p>当艾根开着车赶到边境小镇接到那两个惊魂未定的瑞士间谍时，他名义上的上司已经在心里被他骂了个遍：我他妈早该知道他总有一天要为仪表盘上疯兔子一样的数字断几根肋骨，如果他继续这样不断向死神发起挑衅的话，他知道自己在模仿布拉格死者吗？艾根真正担心的是有一天舒伦堡会彻底变成海德里希，一边讲着又低俗又冷的笑话一边对自己连开三枪。这种事情绝不是没有可能。</p><p>还好艾根既带了罐头也带了开罐器，既可以打发时间填饱肚子又可以展示德意志神奇的工业和更神奇的味蕾。好吧他打算收回上一句话，非典型德国人佩塔缺乏能够欣赏日耳曼民族之美的味蕾，之前他没吃过柏林罐头，之后他也不想再吃了。不过瑞士人对此倒是没有半点微词，仿佛在德国的土地上说了什么关于德国人品味的坏话就会被绞死似的。</p><p>拖长了调子的小贩叫卖声让火车站显得格外萧索，明明人来人往却产生不了半点激情。大兵们来，大兵们走，大兵们死。</p><p>“您想要幸福吗？先生？”一个干瘪矮小的皮条客突然蹿到瑞士贵客眼前，艾根猝不及防，他的神经已经够衰弱了。</p><p>“我们不需要，谢谢。”艾根不得不装出彬彬有礼的样子，他回头看向两人一个劲道歉，“非常抱歉，您得理解，我的祖国正在进行一场艰苦的战争……很多事情必须特殊看待……”</p><p>“如果可能的话我倒是很想得到幸福，谁不想呢？”马森似乎不理解德国人的“幸福”是怎么回事，他还没从自己人的海关给予的惊吓和打击中恢复过来，现在还游离于状态之外。</p><p>艾根只期望这老家伙别把自己几个月来辛苦奔波的成果毁于一旦，毕竟现在是瑞士人有求于德国人，一切都仰赖三尾狐狸瞬间的喜怒，不幸的是它们往往和“无常”联系在一起。你不知怎么地就踩疼了其中一条尾巴，然后你不知怎么地就诸事不顺，或者更糟，发现自己身处开往东线的火车上。</p><p>马森开始没话找话，眼睛却尴尬地瞥向别处：“我听说那位……将军先生真的很忙？”</p><p>“没错，一天四十八小时都有工作等着他。”他们已经很久没有一起去打猎了，恐怕他甚至连上马的力气都没有了。</p><p>“我理解，这就是为什么是我们来到这里而不是你们过去。”他认真地点了点头，“咳大使馆的人告诉我他是位正直无私的人，生活作风正派……”</p><p>“是的，在帝国内再也找不到他这样好的人了，我向您保证您会喜欢他的。”是啊，正直的舒伦堡将军命令我去黑市大干一票木材军火还是别的什么只要能弄到外汇就好，无私的舒伦堡将军用几篇论文就把昔日挚友贝斯特博士赶出了柏林，正派的舒伦堡将军和海德里希的遗孀绯闻不断。说到“将军”，其实他远非真正的将军，无论是从升迁表还是病历卡来看，呆头呆脑的瑞士人又搞错了。只有一点艾根猜错了，马森不是喜欢舒伦堡，而是非常喜欢，从后来发生的事情来看几乎可以称之为“爱”。对于两个站在一国隐秘世界之巅的人来说简直匪夷所思，可它偏偏就是发生了。 </p><p>舒伦堡明显心情不好，换做是谁经历了一场车祸后都不会兴高采烈的。艾根在心里给那个标记马森得偿所愿可能性的游标又下调了一半。当狐狸彬彬有礼地问你好时你就该准备好逃跑方案了，当他连职业性笑容都不打算赐予时，那么你至少该准备三套方案，用来事后安慰自己曾有过英勇抵抗，是狐狸太狡猾而不是猎人太傻。</p><p>他们在火车站旁的树林里边散步边谈话，艾根和马森的副手跟在他们身后，距离足以让他们听不清任何一个词。时至今日，艾根已经记不清自己和那个瑞士菜鸟谈了些什么，只记得落日余晖中他瘦小的背影。真可怜啊，二十年后他依然坚持这么认为，到底是什么能让舒伦堡这样的人为之牺牲一切呢？权力？财富？女人？男人？他想问玛丽萨，却恐怕连她都不知道。不知怎么的，他害怕知道他是为了某种类似香槟鱼子酱之类微不足道的东西而死。不过显而易见的是，无论追求的是什么，他都彻底失败了，以自己的“命数”为代价——艾根只能借用玄之又玄的东方概念来形容。瓦尔特你真可怜，无论夕阳曾把你的影子镀上多少克黄金，黑夜终将到来，就如同你的金发会渐渐变黑一样，可惜你再也等不到黑发变白的时候了。</p><p>最令艾根意外的是马森的要求居然被全部满足了，在未来的很多时候里他予取予求而舒伦堡有求必应，甚至不懂得明码标价。义务劳动？呸！</p><p>总之在海德里希的一切痕迹都消失后，舒伦堡还是决定百忙之中光临瑞士小山村。当然是艾根开车。那些淤青过了很久才褪去，仿佛青铜肋骨上的锈迹从血肉深处往外渗，一发不可收拾。舒伦堡坚持每年大病两场的频率并没有影响到他的加班计划，他的颧骨越发高耸，眼窝越发深陷，眼睛倒是越来越亮，亮得吓人，像是动用了什么禁忌力量似的。现在艾根回想起来，那不过是以他自己的血烧出来的蓝色罢了。他缩在副驾驶座上把车窗摇下，希望狂风吹干冷汗。德国的秘密恐怕正在他的胃里翻腾呢。</p><p>“又胃疼了？”</p><p>“我忘了带药……希望瑞士胃药真如卡纳里斯所说那么够劲……”</p><p>“瓦尔特，你得学着对自己好一点……”</p><p>这又是一项舒伦堡终其一生都没能学会的东西，他近乎自虐倾向般逼迫自己不断走向未知的深渊，天知道在他眼中到底看到了什么。</p><p>所幸那天的晚宴令人满意，尤其是餐后甜点。吉桑将军的笑话讲得很不错。马森忍不住扯了扯艾根的袖子说：“佩塔你看到了吗？雪莉笑起来真像个孩子！”</p><p>这一点在酒店套房的床上再度得到了证实。舒伦堡从不会轻易松手，无论他到底抓住了什么，即使是空手他也不会放过欺骗世人的机会。只不过艾根没想到他连睡梦中都要死死揪住枕头一角。这次马森总算没说错。</p><p>整晚上他们除了交换对菜品的看法和对早餐的猜测外没说别的，舒伦堡担心窃听器，而艾根不想谈工作。在中立国自由空气的见证下，艾根怀疑他尝到了某种比蛋糕卷更甜腻的东西。舒伦堡即使忘带胃药都不会忘带他的深红色丝绸睡衣，他一边用毛巾擦着仍然滴水的头发一边抱怨自己发色越来越深。艾根忘了那次他带了哪套，他有很多套睡衣，但没有一套比他的更令人印象深刻。</p><p>在黑暗中他们都看不清对方的面孔，一如在日光下，但他们都知道对方正在观察自己，等到最终意识到自己并没有生就一双猫眼时才颇为不舍地闭上眼。艾根摸索到他的手，他手指上过于夸张的蓝宝石戒指，修剪圆润的指甲和攥着枕巾的拳头。他试着扳开了几次都失败了。现在再讨论舒伦堡是天生这样紧张不安的怪胎还是后天养成的恶习已经没有任何意义，只要他手里抓着的不是自己的东西就好。艾根像对待他的大学合租舍友一样快活地道了晚安，只得到含糊不清的回应。这也是他唯一一次听到舒伦堡没有玩弄某种修辞手法或者隐藏什么更深的含义，仅仅只是发出几个音节。或者他只是太累了。</p><p>这一年的圣诞节他们又差点吵起来。艾根背着手在舒伦堡家的客厅里走来走去，而主人则窝在沙发里腿上盖着一条灰色的毯子，壁炉那种催眠似的火光和哔啵的动静令人渴睡。艾根怀疑要是舒伦堡现在敢打一个哈欠自己一定会给他点颜色看看。</p><p>“我不知道事情怎么会变成这样。”他倒是很无辜，也很平静。</p><p>“你要是知道事情是怎么变成这样的事情也不可能变成这样。要我说，如果有一天柏林沦陷，那么它一定是被自己的谣言活活葬送的！难怪我们的高射炮的精准度永远不尽如人意，都是被这群叽叽喳喳的老男人的胡扯吹歪的！这群蠢货究竟什么时候能学会沉默是金！”艾根停下来瞪着舒伦堡，后者给了他一副壁炉、烛影以及灯火管制共同描绘的侧脸，他线条尖锐的鼻梁和下巴还有总是习惯性朝下的嘴角显得他像是个神经衰弱症患者。</p><p>比起认识之初，他说话越来越少，且总是说工作，每一个词都听上去精疲力尽：“我写了一封信，希望你能送到上校手上。”</p><p>“你以为一封信就能解决问题？瑞士人怀疑你要他们死，德国人怀疑你想让你死——”</p><p>“毕竟还没那么糟不是吗？当然如果没有你尽心尽力忙活一段时间，圣诞节后这一切都会成为现实。”说到这里，他摸了摸自己的脖子，“我在信中全权授权你和上校协商，也就是说——你想怎么做就怎么做。想看看这封信吗？最好你能先心里有数。”</p><p>艾根从餐桌上拿过还未加蜡封的信封，但并不急着拆开：“我听说你把一个外交部的小家伙扔到了东线，就因为他偷拆你给外交部的机密信件。”</p><p>“是在我三令五申严禁偷拆之后。”舒伦堡补充道，显然没想到会遭遇这样尴尬的拷问，闭上眼睛向后仰躺在沙发上，像一只猫露出了肚皮，毯子往下滑了一点又被神经衰弱者的手抓住。艾根没想到他这么怕冷。</p><p>“如果你坚持的话，我最好还是当着你的面看。”在这架通往瑞士的独木桥上，任何一点怀疑的微风都会毁了所有人。多年后艾根回想起来总是无比同情舒伦堡，他不得不和一个自己不完全信任的人背靠背面对狼群，来自背后的刀刃可要比獠牙来得痛苦多了，这对于他们双方都是一样的，而艾根在这种困局中似乎能更超脱些，毕竟他不用为成千上万人的性命负责。那个傻瓜，他以为他能拯救世界，却在战争机器停下的瞬间被剥夺了他牺牲自己换来的一切。</p><p>信写得相当简短，甚至算得上随意，在瑞士人这里他总是显得过于——可以说是任性，精打细算的任性。他能让任何人看到自己想看到的一面，在艾根眼里他是散发着甜美中产阶级气息的同类，在马森眼里他是笑容孩子气的洛丽塔，在帝国领袖先生眼里他是需要所有人爱护的便雅悯。信里除了自己的署名和艾根的名字外没有任何一处指名道姓提及瑞士人，他的偏袒显而易见。艾根愤愤不平：这个该死的文官坐在他的堡垒中控制着一切，想让我跟着他一起跳舞，但艾根不得不承认在他们认识之前就节奏一致步伐一致。</p><p>“我真难以想象你说不出话的样子。”他指着信上的一行说。</p><p>“对于现在的局势我的确无话可说。要我和瑞士人说什么？我们完蛋了？东线完蛋了？我只能告诉他们元首是个爱狗的素食主义者这种蠢话，而他们显然也认为我是个只会说蠢话的德国人。”</p><p>“你现在的失败主义论调足以把你送上行刑队的枪口。”</p><p>“我真希望现在就有一把枪对准我的心脏。”他的眼睛看着吊灯，也许希望仅凭能看穿一个老间谍的目光让它掉下来。</p><p>“那么瑞士就完蛋了。”艾根把信恢复原状放回餐桌，然后在他旁边坐下，“如果你不在乎，那么就想想伊莱娜，想想你的孩子们。茜比尔会叫爸爸了吗？”</p><p>“也许有一天，我要拜托你来照顾他们，我想这样的一天无法避免而且会很快到来。”此刻舒伦堡扮演着卡桑德拉，像是把预言说给自己听。</p><p>“我当然会照顾他们，我相信你也会照顾我的妻子。瓦尔特，你想得太多太远以致使眼前的鲜花蒙上了未来的阴影，你需要在睡前喝一杯热牛奶加白兰地。还是说你根本不睡觉？”</p><p>“我的确很久没有睡过觉了。”</p><p>“好吧好吧，你去睡一觉，醒来就会发现你的瑞士圣洁如故，你的办公室也安然无恙，既没有被缪勒炸掉，也没有被盟军觊觎，最重要的是你还活着，还活得很好，我亲爱的瓦尔特，活着永远是最重要的，其次是如何活得好。我发誓你不会在睡梦中被杀死，如果我是死神，我更愿意你睁大那双蓝眼睛拥抱我。”</p><p>“谢谢你的长篇大论，但愿他们能充当安眠药……”他像是挨训的学生一样低头咕哝，“说到安眠药，你这次去瑞士最好能帮我多带点回来。”</p><p>“这算是圣诞礼物？听上去真不体面。不过我自从认识你之后就没有安安心心过过一个圣诞节。”</p><p>“是吗？我记得去年圣诞你把那个瑞士倒霉蛋送回他们那边，前年圣诞你为了一笔外汇到处奔波，那么再之前呢？”</p><p>“你在病床上拆开了你的圣诞礼物，然后做了一番令人怀疑的致辞，至今回味起来仍感到无比诡异。”</p><p>“我已经忘了我都说了些什么了。”</p><p>“那你要如何动笔写回忆录呢？别狡辩了，我知道你一定会写的，这没什么，你只是想把再也没人知道的事情说出来而已，可怜的孩子已经快憋坏了。”艾根拍了拍他的肩，即使知道这样并不能让他吐露他不想透露的秘密。在整个六处中，只有几个人知道艾根，而艾根知道他们大部分人。由于他和复杂的内部行政事务无关，舒伦堡常常会和他讨论一些密事。</p><p>正如艾根所料，下一个圣诞节的情况更糟糕。七月二十日拙劣阴谋的余波仍未平息，很多人就此消失而其他人假装他们从未存在。帝国的未来以天计数，舒伦堡却仍未下定决心弃船逃生，这让艾根难以启齿——带上一大笔钱，来吧，我们两个在一起没有办不成的事。现在舒伦堡已经可以被称为“将军”了，但这个词对他来说讽刺意味甚于行政权限。在艾根恶作剧般地刻意叫他“将军”时，他会从手头的公文中抬起头盯着他，在即将把人逼疯时突然笑出声：“说吧，又出了什么事？”</p><p>“太糟糕了，”他说，舒伦堡将军说，“我的人还不习惯处理军事情报，而我还得忙着一项一项清点阿波维尔的遗产，卡纳里斯留给我一批怎样的人啊？卖国贼，贪污犯，三面间谍，幼稚的阴谋家和自以为内行的刻板军官。”</p><p>“听上去可真够糟糕的。”艾根摇晃着红酒仿佛那是叛逆者的鲜血，我们的血也即将从高脚杯中满溢而出。</p><p>“还有更糟糕的，想听吗？汉森，那个蠢货……”他一边神经质地咒骂着，手上轻巧地摆弄着餐刀，他总是这么分裂。艾根突然联想到科学怪人，也许坐在他面前的这个人根本不是舒伦堡，而是一堆用钢琴弦和小提琴弦缝合而成的舒伦堡之血与海德里希尸块。</p><p>“一开始听到你让他掌管军事情报部门时我就很惊讶，我以为你早就知道他的底细了，还是说你另有打算？”</p><p>舒伦堡避而不谈他的打算，继续控诉愚蠢即犯罪：“他被盖世太保吓坏了，面对指控当场崩溃，甚至都没想过要反驳，我不得不带人去搜查他的办公室免得让这群狼狗在我部门里到处乱嗅，他的保险柜里居然还有同党名单！你能想象吗！”</p><p>“我得恭喜你，将军，你终于真正掌握了军事情报，你现在是帝国唯一的情报头目了。”</p><p>舒伦堡抬头看着他，脸色很难看：“你想说什么？”</p><p>“我很高兴你躲过了这一切，我们还能一起庆祝这个圣诞节。”</p><p>“这算哪门子庆祝？美国飞机也想和我们一起庆祝。”往年和他互道“圣诞快乐”的人不是在棺材里翻腾就是在集中营里擦地板，而他还在这里艰难地咽下罐头食物以求多活几天。“不过这还不是最糟糕的，不如上次大战时的圣诞节那么糟糕。”</p><p>艾根从来没有听舒伦堡说起他的童年，而对方显然也不打算再多说几句。尽管他们已如此亲密，舒伦堡对艾根来说仍然是个谜，他没有童年没有少年没有青年，最后也没有老年。他甚至没能活到盖着毯子晒太阳看孙辈们满花园乱跑的年纪。</p><p>“我把菲尔弗调去荷兰了。”</p><p>“为什么？我觉得他在瑞士干的不错，除了爱打牌爱赌点小钱，不过这也没什么。”</p><p>“那天他来找我，求我帮帮他，他在720中仅仅是勾了勾小指，我能怎么做？是缪勒在主持调查！”</p><p>“难怪我上次看见他时他就像只吓掉毛的鸡。”</p><p>艾根强迫自己从那个冷清的圣诞中走出来时浑身还透着血腥味，他记得在硝烟夹缝中苟延残喘的科隆水味，而科隆恐怕再也不会有那样带着香气的水流淌了。</p><p>“你该明白了吧，玛丽莎。”</p><p>“你想炫耀他曾经多么信任你？还是你想嘲笑他居然信任你？我不相信你。”玛丽莎的银发在二十年后如此耀眼，让艾根想起他做过的白日梦——他多想狠狠嘲笑满头白发的舒伦堡，嘲笑他的老态龙钟，他迟钝的头脑和言行，他皱巴巴的面孔和手指。结果这些诅咒都落到了艾根自己身上。上帝是如此眷顾你，瓦尔特，让你免遭衰老之苦而直下地狱。</p><p>“不，我只是想说菲尔弗不仅背叛了现在的德国政府，也背叛了舒伦堡将军，而且恐怕不仅仅是背叛……”</p><p>“请你说得准确些。”玛丽莎再也无法保持冷静，他对女人的吸引力从来没有消失，每个女人都忍不住拿他当情人和儿子。</p><p>“我有一个英国朋友，他告诉我一些骇人听闻的事情。菲尔弗恨我们所有人，也许他最恨的是冷酷无情见死不救的舒伦堡。也许你知道一些美国人都不知道的事情，能够帮他们给这个叛徒狠狠来上一拳。”</p><p>“我还是不明白你在说什么。”</p><p>艾根不能确定这是否真的是谎言，但至少可以骗取玛丽莎开口：“有人毒死了他。”</p><p>沉默的氛围仿佛当年的纽伦堡法庭，他们点头致意然后毫不犹豫地指责对方的背叛，如此迎来了真正的背叛。在监狱里艾根想了很多振兴公司的方法，想好如何应对走狗们，唯独没有想好以后该如何面对他亲爱的朋友。这之后他永远失去了再见的机会。他成为了浮在所有生者头顶的死者，即使死去多年，他仍然给他所爱之人带来灾厄，至死方休。猎犬们嗅着他的味道闯入生者的生活，一拥而上开膛破肚，把那些记忆从血肉淋漓的肚肠中拖出来狼吞虎咽，然后心满意足地扬长而去，奔向下一个可怜虫。</p><p>“我什么都想不起来了。”玛丽莎说，她老得流不出泪水，仿佛舌头正尝着她所仰慕之人尝过的毒药。真正的毒药早就散播在空气中，从1933年至今将近半个世纪过去了毒性依旧不减。</p><p>艾根从来没有听玛丽莎说过“爱”之类的字眼，舒伦堡也没有，但唯一可以确定的一件事是：除了死者，我们没什么好爱的，除了生者，我们没什么好恨的。</p><p>END</p><p>终于写完了_(:_」∠)_真是心累，各种梗出自P.B的Secret Channel to Berlin还有R.D以及CIA档案，72年时美国人确实为了菲菲的事去找艾根了，然后艾根去找秘书，但是秘书最后开没开口没说，艾根的档案到这里就彻底没了。小六是被毒死的说法确实是英国人传出来的……这里就是个胡说八道的假设……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>